Blame It On Prom
by Blueskyz1o1
Summary: Kim Crawford makes the terrible choice of publishing an article for the school's newspaper about why prom is stupid. Once the story's out, everybody seems to hate her. While the rest of the populars are shooting glares at her, Jack Brewer, the school's hottie isn't. With Jack, her friends, and her chat room bestie's help, will she be able to turn her ruined life into a new reality?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello hello fellow fanfictioners! I was a little bored with Kim's Double Life, so I decided I'd start another story. THAT DOES NOT MEAN I'M STOPPING THE STORY! I just got a little bored for now, and I was thinking of making another story so here it is.**

Also, this story has some elements with the book Cindy Ella in it. I suddenly came up with the idea while reading the first chapter of Jack and Kim: IM.

Kim Crawford was another girl at Seaford High. She wasn't a loser, but she wasn't popular. In fact, she had a small name for the people like her. The OPASH. Ordinary. People. At. Seaford. High. She would never be the crazy smart nerds like Milton Krupnick, Julie Andies, and Ming Wang. Those people, weren't even at the bottom of the food chain. In fact, after what Kim had just done, they might even have been more OPASH than she was right now.

Kim had dissed prom.

Junior prom was in 3 weeks. She was the editor for the school paper, and had written an article about prom taking over almost every girl in the whole school's life for the last few weeks of school. People had heard of her performance, and now, only her 2 best friends, Eddie and Kelsey were still talking to her.

"Why the hell would you do that, Kim?" Kelsey whisper yelled at lunch. "It's not that I don't agree with you, but why the fuck would you write that in the paper! Now the whole POSH (populars of Seaford High) probably hates you, and will shun you for the rest of your high school years!"

Kim just rolled her eyes. It wasn't really that bad, she had just angered most of the kids, and some teachers at the school. She didn't really care about any of the populars, except maybe one. Jack Brewer. A.k.a the only boy in the entire POSHers who was single. It wasn't that he wasn't cute, in fact, he was the hottest boy in the whole group! It was the fact that nearly every girl at Seaford High was after him, and he didn't want any of them. Donna Tobin had probably thrown herself at him plenty of times, and every single time, he had likely pushed her off and said

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'd prefer if we just stayed friends."

These turned down offers were then the cause of the rumors of the possibility that JACK BREWER was gay. His best friend, Jerry Martinez, had to stop these rumors by saying Jack was not gay, was not into gay guys, and in fact liked girls. They stopped after realizing they had no proof that Jack was gay, and that he could have just been in a bad break up.

Jack had been my crush since he moved in 8th grade. He came in strong and protecting. He knew karate, and was a third degree black belt. Nowadays, bullies just tended to do their work after school hours.

Jack was hot hot hot, and I knew I couldn't believe that a guy like him could possibly want anything to do with me, even though he shot me smiles whenever we walked by in the halls. I was after all, hard to miss now that everybody seemed to think I was the cheese from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. I was his tour guide on his first day, so the occasional nod I always got from him wasn't that weird or unusual.

After lunch was over, More classes just came by and went. Chemistry, Math, Language Arts, AP US History, they all went by so fast. I met Kelsey by her car, a bulky Honda Odyssey that her parents passed down to her. She made the car her own style by painting it pink with white stripes. Kelsey was beautiful, yet a bit of a hippy. Her parents were into living their life easy, so they were very nice calming people.

She dropped me off by my house, and we said our goodbyes. I trudged up two flights of stairs until I reached my room. Most people in Seaford were extremely rich. Every kid with a car, except for Kelsey, drove a Porsche, Lexus, Ferrari, Mercedes, BMW, or some form of a motorcycle. Even Jack had a Mercedes where he gave all friends rides with. His parents were some form of RICH. Not that I was really trying to be stuck up or anything, but my family was pretty rich too. My family, which consisted of my dad, me, and I.

It was just dad and me, so we didn't really need our three storied house. We just had it for show, like everyone else in our neighborhood and town.

I sat down at my desk, and opened up my computer. 1 Friend Online. I looked at who it was. The screen said BostonBoy09. I smiled and started up the conversation. Now why you might ask, was Kim Crawford talking to a guy who was possibly from Boston when she was definitely a Californian? and How would she know that he wasn't a dude that was going to ask her to meet him at a restaurant and then kidnap her? She didn't. All she knew was that he had liked her blog and was the one out of the three readers (who were Kelsey, Eddie, and him). They had kept in touch after that. For all she knew he could've been a terrible person. But, there was something about the way he talked that reminded her of someone she knew, even though he lived thousands of miles away. The way he always was just screamed I AM A TEENAGE BOY! She always looked forward to her chats with the BB09

KimmersC: Hey how's it going?

BostonBoy09: Iz all good, u?

KimmersC: I'm fine, just a bit pooped bout the day

BostonBoy09: Wat hapened did u get embarrassed?

KimmersC: Yup. But way worse. I rote bout prom and how stupid it was but no 1 seemed to find it sincere

BostonBoy09: Aww geez that suks. Wish i was there so i cud say hullo to ur pretty face tho.

The thought that he acted so nice to her always made her smile. He always made her day. She could say that she loved BostonBoy09 almost as much as Tyler Posey or Matty McKibben from Teen Wolf and Awkward. (A/N: Two of my favorite TV shows) I could actually say this because it gave me a huge thrill talking to BostonBoy09, the same way I felt talking about T Posey and Matty boy. In fact, BostonBoy09 had lots of secrets that I had never found out about.

I've told him about Jack Brewer and my family, and my life in Seaford, and I don't even know his name. He knows so much about me in every single way. In fact, he probably knows more about me than Kelsey and Eddie do. Combined. While I continued to chat along with BostonBoy09, I heard the door being opened and then slammed. "KIMBERLY!" A loud voice shouted. It was shrill and pierced my ear drums. I walked back down the stairs and looked into the blue eyes of Kathy, Katrina, and Eleanor Davis. Otherwise known as my stepmother and stepsisters.

Remember when I said it was dad, me, and I? Well ever since 6 months ago, it really hasn't.  
**  
A/N and scene. So that was the end of the first chapter, love it hate it? If I get 10 reviews (which was be very lovely) I will most definitely post another chapter of this story. If I don't get much feedback or anything, I'll just delete it. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I think I know where I'm going with this story. :) I'm a weird person, and I like to ask random questions, so... "Who said they'd never noticed the giant wrestler in Fat Chance (Season 1 Episode 2)?"**

THIS IS IMPORTANT! If this story is continued, was wondering, are you readers okay with Eddie being gay? If you're not okay with this, you can PM me or just say it in a review. If you're okay with Eddie being gay, the story is going to be a lot more interesting :)

- Jenny


	2. I'm In Heaven

**A/N Okay... I'm back with the next chapter of Blame It On Prom! So a few people had no problem with Eddie being gay, and a lot said no, absolutely no way. I decided not to make Eddie gay, but to add another character who's gay. Can anyone help me think of a name? If you'd like, you can write it in a review or just PM me. I'll choose the best name and write who it is in the next chapter :) (I'm really sorry if you're not okay with it, but I beggingly need an extravagant character to make it longer).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It (Always forget these)

My dad had gotten engaged with Eleanor about 6 months ago. Now, the whole perfect little family has been living in my house. Kathy and Katrina were next in line for the POSH head. Donna Tobin had been the head cheerleader ever since 5th grade. Kathy and Katrina were now rich, popular, and not to mention snobby. They were always getting the hottest new clothes and makeup even though they never needed them.

Kathy was a short but thin brunette with long, straight hair. Katrina was average in every way. She was average height, average weight, and had brown, straight hair up to her shoulders. She was always on a diet all day long- or so she said. I had caught her disobeying her own rules plenty of times. Even so, they were twins and had been annoying ever since forever.

They were always making me stay at home with their dog, ChiChi. And, as you've guessed it, he's a chihuahua. They knew I didn't have any better plans, so they used these things to an advantage. Normally, they would all go in Jack's car: Donna, Kathy, Katrina, and Jerry. Jack occasionally even asked me to join a couple of times before getting the message that Kathy and Katrina, not to mention Donna, were not okay with me hanging out with the dude. Now he just sent me those smiles and waves every now and then. Of course I smiled back but I always wanted to have an actual conversation with Jack. We haven't talked about normal things since the end of 8th grade.

Today just happened to be one of those days.

I heard a car honk its horn, and Kathy and Katrina squeal. I knew they both loved Jack even though they had been going out with other boys for the past months. I sat down on my bed, and let out a huge "UGGGHHHH!" Into my pillow. I started reaching for my computer to have another chat with BostonBoy09 when I heard the terrible sound again, "KIMBERLY! YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF CHICHI WHILE WE'RE GONE!" Then the door shut. They knew I couldn't say no anyways, Eleanor would find some way to give them even more stuff, like Chanel, Juicy Couture, Coach, etc. What they found the best part? They didn't even have to pay for it. Everything was paid, and went straight to my dad's credit card. I grabbed my computer, and went down to feed the dog.

The next day, I did my normal thing. I woke up at 6:45 to my alarm, I brushed my teeth and hair, I changed into my outfit, and shoved 20 Kit Kats, Snickers, Milky Ways, Twix, and Hershey Bars into my purse- my daily dose of energy. Then, I went downstairs to make myself breakfast. When I got down, Katrina was already there, shoving toast and butter down her throat. She hungrily gulped down a glass of orange juice to make the evidence disappear before Kathy got out of the bathroom from drying her hair. She then saw me. She gave me a look that said, "If you tell anyone I will kill you." I just shrugged and gave her a pleasant smile. I turned around and walked out the front door towards Kelsey's car parked in our driveway.

I hopped in, and we started up some conversation. "So, any luck with prom?" Kelsey asked me. I shook my head, "Nope." I said popping the P, "Everybody is still as excited as ever, so I guess the article only made everyone hate me- not quit thinking of going." By the time our conversation ended, we had gotten to school. I jumped out of the car, and slammed the door. She leaned out of the car, and tightened her long ponytail, "C'mon Kim! We don't exactly want to be late!"

After 4th period English with Mr. Anderson, (A/N Does anyone know which movie that teacher is from?), I was walking back to my locker to get my books, when I crashed into something. The thing and I went flying. I, dropped my purse and every single book I had been holding. The thing flipped back onto its feet and said in a masculine voice, "Oh my god Kim I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I was guessing that I had crashed into him while he was drinking water from the water fountain because now he had water dripping from his face.

He held out his hand for me and I took it. "Oh Jack! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was goin-" He cut me off. It's okay Kim, I space out sometimes too." He then gave me a real, genuine smile. I smiled back before realizing almost everything in my bag was still spilled out all over the ground. I guess Jack noticed the same time I did, because we both leaned down and SMACK! Our heads collided with each others.

He brought his hand up to his head and began to say, "I'm so sorry," before I stopped him,

"It's about the same amount my fault as it is yours." We both started to pick up all of the contents when I realized something that made me blush. 12 of the leftover chocolates were in Jack's hand. He looked at me quizzically. "I like to eat lots of chocolate," I explained. He nodded his head, and handed me my bag. I was about to go when I heard him talking to me,

"You know Kim, I actually agree with you. Prom does suck, and it is really stupid. I'm probably still going though, unless I change my mind." My mouth dropped open.

"You're serious?" I said loudly.

"Yeah, I mean I really don't like how all the girls go all out and buy something crazy expensive. I like it better when they just play cool, like it's just another party the school is hosting. The only problem is, Donna is probably going to make me go just cause she wants everyone to believe that we're going out."

I nodded my head as if I could relate. "Well, I'm glad you agree with me, nobody else really does."

He stood up and brushed dirt off his jacket. He smiled at me and said, "I'm sure they agree, they just don't want to commit social suicide. I find you really brave to do something like that."

His comment took my breath away. He held out his hand, and I gladly shook it. "Maybe I'll see you around more Kim."****

A/N I hope you liked this chapter :) I'm sorry it kinda has no meaning, but I really need a name for my possible character. And yes, this is a Kick story, just to clear it up. Thank you to all those who reviewed! It really means alot.


	3. New Faces

**A/N Next chappie! Thank you so much for the reviews and ideas for the OC's name. Amy loves ya and Guest your reviews are amazayn and your ideas were great! I was deciding between Gabe and Sammy and I could hardly make the choice! Now, I'm not completely sure he's going to be gay, but I guess you have to read on to find out :p  
THX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

A HUGEEEEE shoutout to Guest (who also gave me the idea of the OC's name) You got Mr. Anderson from The Perks of Being a Wallflower right :)! I didn't think anyone would cuz there are so many Andersons out there so... CONGRATS :)  
On with the story...

After my encounter with Jack, I was in heaven. All day I had been day dreaming during class, and drawing hearts all over my notebook. It wasn't until after school, that the sunny happiness started to fade. My "sisters" were going out with Donna and Jack again, so I wouldn't be able to do anything, not that I even could. The best I could do was call Kelsey and have her lecture me on being happy about what life was bringing us and teaching me that YOLO was to be taken seriously.

I had just gotten home when I realized that I hadn't talked to BostonBoy09 for a while.

KimmersC: Hey boy, watcha doin?

BostonBoy09: Not much

BostonBoy09: I hav 2 go pik up my friends bro from scool cuz he couldnt make it

KimmersC: I c duz that mean ur leaving?

BostonBoy09: I gess he cud wait if it means spendin time wit u ;)

KimmersC: Aww dont u just make me blush?

BostonBoy09: I try my best

BostonBoy09: my bud always gets detention 4 puling pranks on his teach so i shud probs get to his bro b4 he strts cryin

KimmersC: U probs shud

KimmersC: Shoot! I JUST realized sumthin!

BostonBoy09: Wich wud b...

KimmersC: I got a spanish tutor and i have to get to circus burger at 3:45! gtg! xoxo

BostonBoy09: Just dont hav 2 much fun witout me bii

I threw my laptop to the ground and changed into something less yuck. I grabbed a worn purse off the shelf, and bounded out towards the garage. I quickly grabbed my bike and swung my left leg over the seat, beginning to pedal away furiously.

By the time I got there, it was already 3:48. I took a quick glance around the shop. He said his name was Lucas Lercia but that I should call him Luca. I could guess by the way he talked that he was probably a hot guy. Looking around the room, I finally found him. He had glossy brown-black hair (which would probably sound weird on a guy, but for him it works) that was cut short. He was medium height, and looked to be about 19 to 21 years old. Since I was 17, it would totally work. I was already crushing on him before I even knew he was the right guy.

I tried my best to strut over to his table, and I could tell he was amused. "Hi, my name's Luke, you must be Kim?" I nodded my head triumphantly, mentally screaming YES I GOT THE RIGHT GUY! "Yup. You're going to be my spanish tutor for a while 'cause I absolutely suck at the language." He laughed wholeheartedly, "Sure, whatever you say Kim."

After nearly two and a half hours, we sat together working on spanish. Or what I would call "getting-to-know-each-other". When it was time to go, I had only learned a million things. Except they weren't all spanish. I learned that Luke's favorite movies were The Vow, Perks of Being A Wallflower, and Crazy, Stupid, Love. I had learned that his favorite drink was a Caramel Mocha Frappuccino with extra whipped cream. His favorite song was "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran. I had also learned the following words in spanish: Estoy impresionante y lo sabes. Amazing how much you learn in hours.

Before I knew it, time was running out and I had to go home. I was starting to anticipate the next time we would meet. Hopefully we would have the same kind of chemistry as today. I grabbed my bike (but not after hugging him), and rode my way back home. The day was AMAZING!

* * *

At school the next day, Kelsey introduced me to a guy who didn't hate me. "His name," Kelsey stated clearly, "Is Sammy Patkinson. He's really nice, but don't start falling for him the same way you fell for Bostonboy, Jack Brewer, and your new tutor dude."

I had told Kelsey about Luca the day before, and I knew I was madly in love. She had rolled her eyes and said I was overreacting. After all, Luca was practically the third guy in the past four years that I had declared my soulmate. "The thing is, Sammy doesn't go for your type." Kelsey continued on saying.

My mouth dropped open. Could my best friend even say that to me? She probably realized how her words had come out, because she quickly put her hand to her mouth to smother a grin. "Well he doesn't go for my type either. Or anyone of the female gender."

My cheeks turned red. I was glad that I didn't say what was planning on saying as a comeback. "Oh, so he's gay," I said as casually as possible, "Couldn't you just say it?" She gave me a perplexed look,

"My parents don't like the term."  
**  
A/N Walla! You are now introduced to Sammy, my new OC. You were also introduced to Luca, my other new OC. I promise Luca won't interfere with Kick, so don't kill me for adding him. I NEED HIM IN THE STORY TO MAKE IT COMPLETE! The end was boring as hell, I know, but I really had nothing to write about, so ideas would be massively helpful!**

Also, I recommend the stories "Dark Dragon" and "A Living Nightmare" by MrsCharlieAckles. THEY'RE AMAZAYN! No seriously read them. Watch this too watch?v=zAPI5LTplYc It's so funny! You'll love it!

-Jenny


	4. It Can't Be True

**A/N I'm Back! In this chapter, I may sound seriously stuck up, but I have nothing against people who are homosexual in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

The next evening, I had another meeting with Luca. We talked and ate food from Circus Burger. I genuinely thought it may be a possibility for us to be a thing together. In love, and proud of it. I thought that, until I was reminded of Jack, and his fear of clowns. It made me want to hug him every time I saw him because he had a weakness, and he didn't care that everyone knew about it. Sadly, the night was less festive than before, because he told me I had to actually learn something or he'd just be stealing my parents' money. The way he taught made it soooooo much easier to listen to compared to the droning voice of Ms. Dowker. Ugh.

After my class, Kelsey told me to meet her at Falafel Phil's for a meeting with Sammy. Since he didn't hate me. Luca was being a gentleman, so he walked me there. I immediately saw Kelsey with her hair in a high ponytail striped with orange. In the booth across from her, a boy with blonde hair and a square face sat. He wore a pair of suspenders and khakis. When he saw me, his face lit up like he had just seen Megan Fox- or Channing Tatum in his case.

"Oh my god! You are Kim Crawford! Your newspaper article on prom was AMAAAAAZING! I am so pleased to meet you!"

The attention he gave me was kind of embarrassing, so I just smiled an awkward smile and said thank you. Luca was just standing around looking so out of place in a dumpy place like Falafel Phil's. "Hey guys! This is my tutor, Luca! He teaches waaay better than Ms. Dowker, and I'm like actually learning. Kelsey looked him up and down. She gave me a look that said. "Nice Kim, you snagged a guy." I happened to also look over at Sammy, and saw him checking Luca out too. Gross! Luca is totally into girls, right?

"Hey guys! So as Kim introduced me, I'm Luca. I would really love to stay and chat, but I have to go to a book club meeting with a few friends."

Kelsey looked at me and furrowed her brow. Her expression read "WTF is this guy doing at a book club meeting.?!"

"Oh! Sammy exclaimed, "What book are you reading!"

Luca seemed incredibly glad that someone asked the question. "It's this book called "Promises in the Stars" and it's seriously amazing! I'm sure you guys would love it!"

Sammy made a strangled sound. "Huuughghg.. Is that the book with the two boys that meet each other for the first time and..."

"Yup! That's the one. I'm sure it's going to be a bestseller once it becomes more well-known. Well girls and boy, I'll see you later." Luca shot a wink towards the table, and strolled out of the store.

"Kim, you got yourself a hot one! Just make sure he doesn't have a girlfriend because if he does, she's probably smokin'!"

I rolled my eyes at Kelsey's comment. Gee my best friend sure has tons of faith in me!

"Actually girls, I know he doesn't have a girlfriend." I spun around in a huge circle until I faced Sammy.

"How could you possibly be so sure? You just met the guy 2 minutes ago!"

"I know," Sammy replied, "because normal guys don't do book clubs, especially not the book he's reading."

Kelsey still seemed to be confused. "Sammy, what is that supposed to mean?"

Sammy hesitated. "Guys. I understand that you think Luca is very good looking. I may not have the highest IQ points in the grade, but this is what I do know. A, guys do not participate in book clubs. B, guys don't wink at other guys." He said this while gesturing furiously to himself. "C, guys don't read "Promises in the Stars"."

Now that Sammy said it, it did seem a bit suspicious. When Luca had winked, he hadn't seemed to be making eye contact with me or Kelsey. His attention was focused mostly on Sammy. It was also true that she didn't know a single guy, other than Luca, that read in a book club. It was then, that the realization dawned on her.

"My God! Sammy! Are you implying that Luca may be... like you?"

He turned away for a fraction of a second. The movement said it all. My new friend just told me that my future soul mate (one of the three at least) was attracted to guys. Not a great way to start off the friendship.

* * *

After Kelsey dropped me off at my house, I knew exactly who I had to talk to. Who had talked me through my Jack Brewer problems? Who had understood when I told him about me cravings for chocolate bars? Who made me feel good about myself when annoying people from school thought my theories on prom were stupid and unnecessary?

BostonBoy09.

I knew it was ridiculous of me to be talking to a random person off the internet, but somehow it felt right. He made me feel better about myself whenever I talked to him. BostonBoy09 was going to help me decide whether or not Luca liked me.

**KimmersC: Hey dude im havin a prob**

**BostonBoy09: im at ur assistance**

**KimmersC: i hav a new tutor and he mite b gay**

**BostonBoy09: and the prob...**

**KimmersC: hes hot so i cant b sure**

**BostonBoy09: but not as hot as me :p**

**KimmersC: if i knew wat u looked lik i cud b the judge of dat**

**BostonBoy09: aww :( 1 day we'll c each othr**

**KimmersC: yeah sure the nxt time im in MA. can u giv me sum deets?**

**BostonBoy09: i had a gay tutor 1 time he wore odd clothes and flirted with guys**

**KimmersC: wel my tutor winked at a guy, goes to book club, and reads a book about gays**

**BostonBoy09: kimmy im sorry 2 say but we hav a clear ansr**

**BostonBoy09: but kimmy, no worries, theres stil me**

**KimmersC: and jack brewer. but i stil dont believe it. ill talk 2 him bout it nxt lesson**

**BostonBoy09: if it works for u, kk**

**KimmersC: kk thx 4 helpin me wit my probs**

**BostonBoy09: always there for you :)))**

KimmersC has logged off

BostonBoy09 has logged off

**A/N: ..and thats the end of the chapter. I'm sorry I never update, but I have really been busy lately. Jk I just don't like to write much. I made a new resolution to never start a new story immediately after I start a first one, because I made that mistake with this story.**

**I'm also writing another fic that is totally different from anything else I've ever written before. I'll try to update Kim's Double Life and this ASAP!**

**-Jenny**


	5. Just A Little Kick

**A/N Next chapter! Thank you to ...**

**TheLittleStupidThingsofLife**

**DARE2BECRAZY**

**KickinItFanatKick**

**Pebbles**

**bowtiesarecoolamypond**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews guys!**

I nervously pedaled on my bike towards Circus Burger, Luca and I's spanish lesson meeting place. I was nervous because I still had Sammy's comment about Luca not liking girls on my mind. If it was actually true, one of my three dream men would be ripped out of my heart faster than you could say "Jack Brewer is the hottest boy in my school".

I locked my bike to the little rings they put next to the fountain and rushed into Circus Burger. Luca was sitting in a booth with a dude. Not only were they eating food and chatting with each other, they were sitting in the same side of the booth! This was it. Luca and I never had any connection. All those days we sat together and talked were wasted. Hell, I'd even tried flirting a few times! Well, then again, we had only had three lessons together and we'd only been talking and laughing about spanish and hot guys like Leonardo di Caprio and Joseph Gordon Levitt...

After gaping at the two men for what seemed like hours, Luca finally seemed to notice my presence blocking the doors into the restaurant.

"Hey, Kim! I'd like you to meet one of my old college buddies, Aaron. I tutored him in spanish when we were in high school."

I smiled a huuuge smile. In my head, Luca and I were already soul mates again. The dude sitting next to him was just a high school buddy.

"Hi Aaron! It's very nice to meet you-..." My voice started trailing off at the end. I hadn't looked up until I brought out my hand to shake it. If it was even possible, Aaron was even hotter than Sammy. While Sammy had straight black hair that was closely cropped around his ears. He was skinny and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He had the tendency to wear skinny jeans and Abercrombie & Fitch polo shirts. When I first saw him, he seemed to be glowing. Now, his light was dim compared to what Aaron looked like. Short, blonde layered hair that was thankfully real, not dyed. He had blue eyes that were just as beautiful as Logan Lerman's, and a playful smile that made every girl in the room want to jump and hug him.

He had slight muscles, but nothing compared to what Jack Brewer had. Jack Brewer had these big biceps that didn't make him too wide to wrap your arms around him, but just right. The huge dudes that weight like 300 pounds of muscle aren't always the guys you want. That's why Jack was perfect to over 200 girls at Seaford High. Speaking of Jack Brewer, he was literally dragged into Circus Burger by not one, not two, not three, but four girls. He was playfully begging them to stop making him go into the horrid store full of clowns when he noticed me. He stopped pretending that he was being pushed by them, and brushed off the dirt that had collected on his pants. The girls noticed me and Jack staring at each other. I guess they realized that I was such a nobody, that it shouldn't matter whether Jack hung out with me or not- there was no chance I would ever become his girlfriend.

Once they noticed neither Jack or I was moving anytime soon, they decided to take matters into their own hands.

"Jacky Wacky! Let's go buy some drinks! I could really use a non-fat strawberry smoothie!"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Why are you stopping! We were almost at the cash register!"

"Why are you looking at her, Jack. It's me you really want to." Donna said the last one. She gave him a seductive look and draped her arms over his shoulders.

Jack gave me an apologetic look. Wait. Was that look of pity? I could not stand pity. I mouthed back to him "What is that look supposed to mean?" He smiled at me with all his pearly whites. "Wait one minute." He mouthed in response.

"Donna, Avery, Amanda, and Sadie," Jack said in a totally obnoxiously fake voice, "Why don't you buy one large non-fat strawberry smoothie for all five of us to share." He rolled his eyes while saying non-fat, and looked down at the Oreos Blast ice cream Sammy had given me while I was daydreaming about him and Aaron.

I knew immediately I was blushing a deep shade of red. None of the oblivious girls noticed that he was being completely sarcastic. They all rushed into the line pushing and shoving at each other saying that he wasn't talking to the others, he was talking to her. While they were fighting, Jack wordlessly slid into the booth right next to me, so our knees were nearly touching.

I started blushing an even deeper red. He nodded towards Sammy and Aaron. "Hey guys, nice to see you again. You tutoring Kim, Sammy?"

I was just a little surprised that Jack actually knew Sammy and Aaron. I mean, didn't people like him hire private tutors who were paid like $1500 per session? Apparently not. Jack must've noticed my confused expression, because he said to me

"Sammy was my tutor when I was in my first year here. I was a little behind on schoolwork because of all the moving around. I have to say though, moving from the northeast's education to the northwest's wasn't too bad. The worst part was having to buy new clothes that would actually suit the weather."

Sammy and Aaron started cracking up at Jack's remark like it was the funniest thing in the world. I looked at him and realized he was actually serious. I also noticed that he was waiting for me to say something, so I blurted out the stupidest thing possible.

"Do you want some of my ice cream?"

Even Jack looked surprised at what I said. I was about to take my words back and say that I didn't actually mean it, when Jack smiled and picked up a spoon.

"Sure, Kim. Something tells me the smoothie they are planning on getting will not taste very good."

He slowly took the cup out of my extended hand, and scooped a bit into his mouth. "Yum, that was delicious. I haven't gone here since the day I was dared to come and order a burger and fries."

"Are you still scared of c-c-clowns?" I began stuttering when I looked at his face and noticed how intensely he was gazing into my eyes.

"You still remember? I wouldn't have thought you'd remembered after nearly four years."

How could I possibly forget? Everybody remembered the day that Jack had dethroned the Black Dragons and created an environment where bullying wasn't "allowed". However, Jack looked genuinely surprised that I had remembered all the way back to the first months of school where Jack had told people he hated clowns.

"HAHA! I remember those days! Jack wouldn't even let me choose a spot relatively close to Circus Burger for our spanish lessons!" Sammy decided to ruin our moment and butt into the conversation. Speaking of the devil, the girls walk over to Jack and yank him out of the booth.

"I got the smoothie, Jack. I grabbed two straws so we could drink it together while we go to the movies," Sadie said.

Jack rolled his eyes at me, "son tan molestos!" he cried out as he was being forcefully shoved out of the room by all the girls. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I waved at him and he yelled as the door was slamming shut, "MAYBE I'LL SEE YOU AROUND, KIM!"

Who'd ever thought something like this would happen to me.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself a lover." Sammy and Aaron both say in unison. They start laughing and poking each other saying, "that was so funny", "you're so funny", "No, you're so funny" and all that cheesy stuff you might find a boyfriend and a girlfriend saying to each other. Not a pair of adult men. Awk-ward.

* * *

I got home 15 minutes later ready to tell BostonBoy09 all about what happened before. Then I realized that I hadn't done any spanish in the hour I had been at Circus Burger... If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought that Jack Brewer was interested in me. Then again, I was plain old Kim Crawford, and he was King-of-the-POSHer's Jack Brewer. I went online and sent him a quick message saying "hey" only to realize the worst message possible..

BostonBoy09 is not logged on right now. BostonBoy09 will receive this message when he logs back on.

This could not be happening. The only other time BostonBoy09 had ever not been on was last year when it was after a basketball game (led by captain Jack Brewer), and Jack had smiled and waved at me when he heard me yelling GO WHALES! I had rushed back home to find my computer while the POSHers had a party without the nobodies like Eddie, Kelsey, and I. I had begun typing a long message when I realized a red icon was there instead of a green one. He wasn't on.

This could only mean one thing...

I was a horrible person who only consulted an online dude to talk about my problems without thinking of his personal life or problems.

**A/N Who else thought I was going to write something else ;p I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes before hand. BTDUBS I have another question for you people to answer.**

**Q: "Who, in the band One Direction, has an obsession with the restaurant Nandos?" Too bad they don't have those in America. :(**

**PS son tan molestos means They're so annoying in spanish on Google Translate**


End file.
